


Himawari

by GarrieSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has feelings for Yachi, but doesn't notice, let alone think about confessing. Training camp proves to help in more ways than just volleyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Himawari

**Author's Note:**

> In which Hinata is a huge blushing mess and Yachi is still perfect and adorable like a small puppy. And I want to hug both of them. But anyway I hope u enjoy these two dorks.
> 
> GIVEAWAY PRIZE FIC FOR THE LOVELY BIRDLING MICCHI I LOVE U MY DARLING *blows u many kisses and hugs u* ♥ ♥ ♥

“Pugyah!”

A short, fiery-haired boy near slipped in exaggerated shock just outside his house with a start, in a graceless, bow-legged stance. The difference in temperature was apparent on his skin, and he wasn't afraid to let it show.

"HOTTTTTT HOTHOTHOTHOT HOT HOT!!”

"Shou-chan, keep it down! You're going to disturb the neighbors!" His mother's voice rang out instantly from within the house.

Hinata pouted, but complied, muttering to himself as he closed the door. Though in truth, he knew he didn’t have anything to complain about. Sure, it was the middle of summer. You could feel the sweat forming on your neck the minute you stepped out of the house, and the humid air stuck to you, and didn’t let you forget it.

But there was still a skip in Hinata’s step as he locked his bike outside of school. Today was the start of training camp! And best of all, he got to see Yachi.

“Ah! Hinata-kun, we’re over here!!” And there was the voice of the person he often found his mind on. She was beaming excitedly at him, and it was all he could do to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest as he returned the smile with matching zeal.

“Ossu!! Good morning, everyone!”

 

It really wasn’t subtle. The way Hinata kept sneaking not-so-nonchalant glances at her from the moment they stepped on the bus. The way his face lit up when he spoke to or even saw her, the same way it did when he hit past a block. And of course, the way he spent as much time around her as possible, even if neither of them had anything to say.

As soon as Kiyoko and Yachi had left to help set up equipment, the few that had been watching sprang into action.

“Shooouyooooou!” A firm hand clasped his shoulder.

“Oh, y-yes, senpai?”

“Senpai...hm hm, Shouyou, you should just make a move, you know.” Nishinoya nodded wisely.

“THAT’S RIGHT!!” Tanaka hollered from behind. “NOTHING’S GOING TO HAPPEN IF YOU DON’T SAY ANYTHING!”

“Ryuu agrees!” The duo exchanged exaggerated thumbs-up gestures, and Nishinoya turned back to Hinata. “But seriously. You’re a good guy, Shouyou, Yacchan is a good girl. You guys’d make a good pair!”

Hinata could only blush furiously and stutter something about the “timing not being right”, but the second years’ words rang in his racing thoughts.

 

On the way to lunch break that day, the wild-haired first year lagged behind the rest of them, daydreaming in the sweltering weather as he walked along. _Yeah. I’d like to take her on a nice date_ , Hinata thought to himself. _But I don’t want to just confess to her. She deserves something a little--_

“Bogyah!” But first, he should probably have looked where he was going. Or...maybe it was better that he hadn’t? Hinata looked up at the oddly tall plant in front of him, and it was like a light went off in his head. _This could work!_

 

The poor first year tried his best to keep his thoughts from distracting him during a practice match, but a single side glance at Yachi caught him off guard. Hinata took a misstep and was face down on the gym floor in a split second, like a freshly cut tree.

“Oof!”

“Ah. He didn’t make a weird noise this time.”  
“Nice, Tsukki!”

“You two, show some concern, will you?!” Sugawara yelled in dismay as he and the older players rushed to Hinata’s side. “Hinata, are you okay?”

 

“Ow…” The orange-haired boy slowly lifted himself off the ground with his rough palms. He tried to stand, and nearly stumbled again, Asahi catching him this time.

“M-maybe you should go to the nurse?” The ace’s voice was the most concerned, if not fearful, of them all. Before the first year could protest, Daichi nodded in agreement and called to Kiyoko and Yachi.

 

“Shimizu, we need you to stay here and help with the techniques.” She nodded slightly, and turrned to the younger.

“Hitoka-chan, will you go take Hinata to get something for his ankle?”

“Ah, okay! Come on, Hinata-kun, let’s get you to the infirmary,” the first year manager gave Hinata a worried glance as she walked over to him, nervously casting his arm over her shoulder. He immediately remembered his idea. The middle blocker was still stunned by the injury, but this was his best shot thus far, and he wasn’t going to let it just pass him by.

 

“B-bag…”

“Huh? Oh, I’ll get your bag for you.” The two awkwardly shuffled over to grab Hinata’s things, and continued to the nurse.

 

“Honestly, what were you thinking?!” The nurse chided.

“S-sorry…” Hinata’s cheeks went pink.

She simply sighed and ruffled his hair. “It’s a good thing it wasn’t serious, but you’ll have to sit out for today, okay? Be more careful!”

“Yes ma’am…”

The nurse offered him a smile, then turned to Yachi. “Yachi-san, I’m going to get some water for this silly boy. Watch him for a bit, will you?” Yachi nodded and stifled a giggle as the former left the room.

 

“Yachi-san?” The blonde girl turned back to him, remnants of the giggle still on her face. Hinata’s face, which had almost been a normal color again, immediately warmed up.

“Yes, what is it?”

“U-um…” The middle blocker reached for his bag. “Ahh!”

“Wah, Hinata-kun, what’s wrong?! Does it hurt again? A-ah, I should go get the nurse aga--” Yachi started to get up from her seat.

 

“No, wait! I just meant this...” Hinata pulled what looked like a yellow-and-brown flower from his bag, except its stem was bent out of shape, and a good number of the petals were missing. He sighed wistfully. “I saw this and thought of you, since you’re so pretty like this flower, and bright like the sun. But it’s--”

 

Hinata realized what he had just said and clapped his hand over his mouth, blushing furiously as his eyes widened. Yachi stared back at him, half smiling from before, half gaping in surprise.

 

“Y-y-you mean...you like me?”

Hinata’s blush deepened. If that was even possible at that point. “Y...Yeah! I guess--no, I know that’s what I’m saying!” The boy suddenly steeled himself, and boldly took her hand.

 

“I-I know the flower isn’t...like I wanted it to be for you...and I know I’m not the best guy...but!” Hinata took a deep breath. “Please let me take you on a date!” He nearly shouted.

 

Yachi’s dropped chin slowly returned to its normal position, and with her free hand, she took the battered flower.

 

“I...I like you, too, Hinata-kun!” There was that radiant smile again, which he so loved. And to think that it was because of him. “I’d very much like to go out with you!” A pink blush colored her cheeks as well, and Hinata beamed bashfully, pulling her into a hug.

 

“I’ll be good to you, I promise.” His voice abruptly became more serious, and Yachi couldn’t help but feel safe in his small, but strong arms. The grin remained on her face as she hugged him tighter.

  
“I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, kinda thought of the Shia LaBeouf do it thing with Tanaka's lines lolol.


End file.
